Coffee Shop
by the simply mortal reason
Summary: A rainy day and a cup of joe.
1. Coffee Shop

**Hey all! I'm back! well I am having a bit of writer's block for _A New Addiction_ but I had this idea stuck in my head. SO, to make myself feel productive I typed this short, sweet, and fluffy oneshot for you all. Everyone is human in this. If you would like to see a picture of the floor planof the Coffee shop check my profile I' ll put it up for you soon. Enjoy and review please! TA!  
-the simply mortal reason**

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly I don't own the rights to _Twilight_. Let's have a moment of silence. (insert silence) thank you now on with the one shot!

**

* * *

**

**Coffee shop**

The rain banged against the coffee shop windows, it was another rainy day in the dreary small town. Her shift was almost over and she began to wipe down the counters for the next person after her to dirty up and clean them themselves, it was the same old cycle.

Outside on the sidewalks he was just leaving his early afternoon and last class of the day and was going to his favorite coffee shop to buy a warm latte. The cold of the rain was wearing him down but he was determined not to stop until he arrived. Waiting for something, he believed, only makes it sweeter. Maybe that's why he was never involved with someone it just made it that much better when he found that one girl._ Only a few blocks left…_, he thought as he picked up his pace.

She was just about done when the chime sounded indicating that the door was opened. Wind and rain blew into the hallway leading to the main room of the shop. The coffee shop, or the shop as the locals liked to call it, had an unusual floor plan. It was a large room divided in two by a curtain divider. The front side held a counter and an array of seating arrangements. The other side held even more chairs, tables, and anything else you could sit on; it also had four computers with internet access. It had an upstairs with a larger room with great acoustics where local bands played weekly and apartments to rent. It was basically the large yet cozy place to be in town.

She looked up at who had arrived, it was just her savior form her working another shift.

"Hey Angela, how are you?" She greeted.

"I'm fine. So ready to be relieved of a day's work?"

"You bet. Just let me finish up here."

"Fine by me."

Just as she was about to put her apron away underneath the cash register, the chime sounded again. She looked up and saw one of the usuals; he always came in on Thursdays about this time. He never told her his name just his order then he went and sat alone drank his latte and left. He must be a stressed out student she thought once, she even had small crush on him at one point but she never had the courage to pursue it.

"We've got a customer," sang Angela

"You know what, Ang I've got it."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it," Angela winked as she walked away to clean up some other tables behind the divider.

He walked in and saw that the girl was still on duty. He heard her talk to her friend in that sweet soft voice she had. It was funny at one point when he first came here he actually had a small crush on her. But she never showed any interest towards him so he never did anything, except order his latte.

Slowly he approached the counter with his head down. She noted that his hair was dripping with rain water but glistened in the lighting of the shop.

"Hey, the usual latte?"

"Yes, one latte for here, thank you," He moved his eyes upward to her chest where her nametag was pinned, "Bella."

He raised his head again higher this time and watched her walk to the coffee pots. He sighed, after all this time he still kind-of-sort-of liked her.

She returned with a mug in her hands and steam rising from it. It was strange for him to be looking at her; she quickly averted her eyes to the floor.

"Here you go, have a nice afternoon," she looked up now and was met with his emerald green orb eyes.

In that instant, upon looking into those dark chocolate brown eyes, he knew he had to talk to her more and get to know her. Her knew he might-kind-of-sort-of love her. And she felt the same way.

As she began to tear herself away and turned he spoke up.

"You're done with your shift, right?" She nodded. "Would you, um I don't know stay with me and have a cup of coffee?" He lifted his cup as if saying 'cheers' and smiled a shy crooked smile, it simply made her swoon .

"Yeah, sure just hold on a minute." He simply nodded in return. Quickly she prepared herself a latte as well and put her apron away, to join him. "So, where do you want to sit?"

"By the window okay?"

"Sure, it's perfect." They went and sat down and awkward silence filled the air. He broke it first.

"I'm Edward Masen by the way."

"Oh," she was caught off guard," I'm Bella Swan, but I guess you already knew that" She laughed at that shyly and he joined in after.

After that their conversation flowed naturally. They talked about everything from their childhoods to music to books to what they want in the future. The time flew by quickly. The people on the sidewalks outside stopped to look at them thinking what a beautiful couple they make, and other such things. Slowly the temperature dropped and the rain turned to snow. Bella turned to look out the window and was shocked at the sight.

"Edward, look it is dark out and it's snowing. Ugh I have to walk home and I hate the snow," Edward laughed. "Why are you laughing Edward? You have to walk home too."

"Silly Bella, unlike you I love the snow, but if you like I could walk you home."

At that moment Angela made the time known, "You two, it's closing time already. I'd leave if I were you and don't want to stay and help me clean the tables."

The two decided to leave at that moment and walked towards Bella's home and continued talking as if there was never an interruption. Edward placed his hand around Bella's mitten-clad hand, he smiled to keep warm he had said when she looked down at their hands in confusion. Many of those still walking about thought those same thoughts as those who passed the coffee shop, _what a lovely couple they make._

They walked up to Bella's door and said their good-byes. Before releasing her Edward bit his lip nervously and asked Bella if it was alright to kiss her. She nodded her head, and looked into his green eyes once more. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, it was soft and tender. At the contact they both felt a spark run through their bodies and he held her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and gazed into the others' eyes and they said their good-byes once more. With one final look into her deep dark brown eyes he knew she was the girl he was going to marry.


	2. AN read

**Hey All!**

**Well just to remind you all this is a one shot.**

**I will not be continuing it.**

**Though, if anyone out there would like to PM me.**

**I would like them to take care of my baby and if possible could you have some Twilight stories already.**

**Just so I have something to look at while considering it.**

**Check out my profile!**

**I posted a link to a photo of the floor plan of the shop!**

**While you are there read:**

**My friend's poems**

**And**

**My other two stories**

**And**

**My other one shot!**

**Also review while you are at it.**

**Please and thank you.**

**-the simply mortal reason**


End file.
